The present invention refers to an innovative design of a paddle providing the effects of sound and light. The effects of sound and light on hitting a ball by the user causes excitement and increases the interest in the device as both a sport racquet and a toy. The accompanying radio function makes the present invention different from the others and provides the dual benefits of practicality and innovation.
Conventional ideas about sports are restricted to physical exercise. Hardly anybody takes notice of how to cultivate interest in sports to enhancer the lasting benefit of exercise, especially in school age children. Without the interest, children's participation in sports will not last for a long time. The emphasis of sport facilities has always been the improvement of the quality of the facilities themselves as well as the operation generally. They neglected entirely inducements to attract the general public to engage in long lasting sports. Under such circumstances, sports have become professionalized, to be indulged in only by specific persons, the volition to engage in sports by general public being quite low.
In addition, as to school age children, interest in sports comes out of forming interesting images in the subconscious. Once the interesting conception is formed, it would attract them to engage in related activities continuously. For example, the reason that arcade amusement games attract school age children is due to the effects of sound and light of the machine which stimulates the senses of human body to cause excitement. This attraction results in a lot of school age children indulging in the playing of amusement games.